1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-jet propulsion personal watercraft. More particularly, the present invention relates to a structure of a bumper equipped in a water-jet propulsion personal watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, jet-propulsion personal watercraft have been widely used in leisure, sport, rescue activities, and the like. A typical personal watercraft includes an engine mounted within a body formed by a hull and a deck. The engine drives a water jet pump, which pressurizes and accelerates water sucked from a water intake generally provided on a bottom surface of the hull and ejects it rearward from an outlet port. Thereby, the personal watercraft is propelled. In the personal watercraft disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2671091, a sponson is mounted to a side surface of a rear portion of the hull to gain predetermined travel capability. The sponson is mounted to extend along a longitudinal direction of the watercraft and functions as a stabilizer capable of gaining predetermined travel capability in the watercraft.
The predetermined travel capability includes straight-ahead travel capability and turning capability which are required to be well balanced. To this end, the sponson is typically made relatively short and is mounted to only a part of the side surface of the hull substantially at a rear position. In addition, in recent years, there has been a need for improved turning capability.